So Far Away
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: Grimmjow has gone away with his job in order to help people who have suffered from natural disasters. Ichigo is torn.


Full Summary: Grimmjow has gone away with his job in order to help people who have suffered from natural disasters. Ichigo is torn. Grimmjow is gone for three years, leaving Ichigo to spiral into the deepest pits of depression. Though a surprise comes on Christmas morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach(Sad face!) Or Nickelback's song So Far Away. I just own this story idea

Warnings: In the beginning, sadness and depression then fluffiness.

Three years.

It's been three years since my everything went out to travel the world and help people who had been struck by natural disasters.

Three years since I last spoke to him, felt his arms around me, felt his lips upon mine.

Depression started to kick in by the second year.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

My friends have all tried to help me feel better. They tried to tell me he'd be back. I wanted to believe them, but it hurt so much. Being so far from him was so hard, and it grew harder with each seemingly endless day.

By the beginning of the third year, people really began to worry. They worried about me because my depression had grown worse. The grew so worried about me that they volunteered Renji to stay at my apartment with me. It was a stupid idea on their part. I'm not going to do anything stupid. He promised he'd be back and I'm not stupid enough to try and kill myself because he's not back yet. But...it hurts...oh god it hurts so bad...

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

The dreams began on the third year as well...well...if you could call em dreams. It was more like my mind was trying to make things worse by showing me horrible accidents involving him. I didn't want to believe them, but sometimes it was so real that I woke up with tears on my face and sweat covering my whole body. It was those nights that I woke to find myself in Renji's arms as he tried to make the pain vanish with soft whispered words and hugs.

I'm beginning to think my friends were smart by making him stay here. It wasn't Grimm, but his arms still made me feel safer then anyones. He helped me through those horrid nightmares. Having Renji around was like having the older brother I never had there. I'm forever thankful that he came to help me.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Two and a half years now.

The nightmares have grown worse.

It's rare to have a night free of them. Its gotten so bad that Renji has taken to sleeping in the bed with me so that he's closer when I wake up sobbing. It's such a relief to have him there. I just wish it was Grimm instead. I miss him so much it's starting to make me physically sick.

It's gotten so bad now that my boss, Urahara Kisuke, demanded I take a vacation until Grimm comes back. I can't think straight at work and thanks to the nightmares that plague my sleeping hours, I look like the walking dead. It's getting so much worse. Please...come home Grimm.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

It's almost Christmas now. What I wouldn't give to wake up in his arms on Christmas morning. Don't get me wrong. Renji's helping, but it's not the same. I do have to say though, without Renji, things would be so much worse. I mean, he's not like a rebound or anything cuz I grew up with the guy being pretty much my older brother. That's just not right. No...he's like a rock for me now. Something to keep me grounded in this world without Grimm here to do so.

Well...Christmas Eve. If there is a God out there. Please, I want nothing more then to wake up in Grimm's arms tomorrow. Please...I'll do anything to wake up in his arms again. Please.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Hmmm...those aren't Renji's arms...that smell...I know that scent...but it can't be.

Oh my god.

He's here. He's in our bed. He's alive. My wish...it came true. What's that sound? Oh...I'm crying again. He wakes up. Those eyes. Full of sleep, yet still so beautiful. He wraps me in his arms again and I sob like a baby.

"I missed you." I sob through my tears.

"I missed you too Kitten. I'm here now though...no more crying." He whispers to me, running his hand through my hair.

The tears eventually stop and I glance over his shoulder to see Renji in the doorway, grinning like the cat that got the canary. I send him a watery smile and mouth the words 'Thank you' before burying my face in Grimm's shoulder.

He's back. My life is whole once again.


End file.
